The present invention relates to a holding device for a workpiece to be processed on a turning machine, especially a grinding machine, which is held by a clamping device, for example, a receiving disk, a chuck equipped with drivable clamping jaws which are inserted into a casing, or a mandrel.
There are known several different embodiments of heavy-duty chucks, which clamp either by a centering action or by a compensating action. To actuate the clamping jaws, a central actuating member is used which is common to all clamping jaws, or, in order to accomodate noncircular workpieces, the clamping jaws are equipped with correcting plungers, which are pressurized by a pressure medium and have pressure compartments connected to the same pressure medium source to assure the same pressure in all compartments. An individual or defined adjustment of a selected clamping jaw cannot be achieved with any of the known heavy-duty chucks.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holding device for a workpiece to be processed on a turning machine which allows the clamping device and/ or its clamping jaws to be singly and independently actuated and adjusted to a defined value, so that, if necessary, a clamped workpiece may be easily aligned. The construction should be simple and the device should be small to allow versatile employment, while assuring a high measure of operational safety and longevity. It is especially important that the clamping device and/or its clamping jaws, depending on the concentricity and/or the planar characteristic of the clamped workpiece, may be individually and very exactly adjusted and aligned, even to very small increments, by a program control device.